The Floating Mint Leaf In The Wind
by CCTheWolfie
Summary: CC has found herself in one piece where she will make her way around as a pirate.


** CHAPTER**_** I**_

_** The Mint Leaf Of The Ship**_

It was a long time back. At the time when pirates sailed the Great seas. When a famous pirate Gold Roger in particular sailed the seas with his crew of men. The pirates were celebrating filled with drinks, music and Laughter. The men cheered and danced.

ALL HAIL CAPTAIN GOLD ROGER! the men cheered.

Shanks, A young redhead boy, stepped out to the deck to catch a deep breath of air. He then looked out sea and saw a black figure in the distance. He squinted and rubbed his eyes in suppose he were drunk and hulusonating. No it was real.

What is that? he thought to himself. Shanks then went inside to grab a scope to get a better look.

The figure was actually a girl. She had long Green hair and was a little over 15 then. She had strange clothes on. She dressed in a white suit all buckled up around her legs and one arm as for the other tied to the barrel she was floating on. She gained enough consciousness to a open her eyes just enough that she looked fatigue. Her eyes were a golden-yellow and almost as if she was zoned out in space.

It's so cold. It hurts.

The pure sight of blackness tortured her. All she could feel is pain, coldness, and the force of the ocean.

Shanks finally returned with a scope and his pale buggy.

- What are you looking at?

-That is what in trying to figure out. Now just hold on.

Once Shanks got the scope in focus his face was in surprise. Buggy then snatched the scope and was the same. The two dropped the scope and got Roger.

MAN OVERBOARD, MAN OVERBOARD!

Roger and his crew came to the deck. Roger grabbed the scope and saw what was.

- ROWBOAT! GET A ROWBOAT TO SEA! He ordered.

By the look of his face the crew members did not question him. They lowered a rowboat into the water. Roger, Shanks, Buggy, and two other crew members went on. They row to C.C. and gently lifted her into the rowboat and row back to the ship. The last thing C.C. could remember was the sight of the redhead and the captain who looked down at her with confusion before blacking out again.

Roger was a little flabbergasted to see her like this. He wondered a lot about her. He just had to wait until she awoke again.

It was bright. Almost as if the sun was coming at me. As if I could touch it.

C.C. then awoke with extreme scandalous. She dripped with sweat and jumped from her bed. She looked around and was in a room. It was pretty small and out the window was the sea.

- I'm on a boat? Who's boat?

C.C. looked down at herself. She in a white strapless dress that was tight around her chest down and fell very loose around her waist down with a black strap around where the dress began. C.C. thought it shown too much skin so she took the blanket and wrapped it around herself so her whole upper body was covered. She got out of the bed barefooted and walked to the door. Her body was telling her to open it but hesitated for a moment. As soon as she was about to touch the knob the door flew open and in stepped a man. C.C. stepped back as soon as the knob turned. She went back and sat on the bed very quickly. Then looked down at the floor.

The man was grown and had black hair. He had a Black mustache also. Behind him were two more boys. One was the redhead from earlier and the other was a boy with a clown nose.

- I see you have awaken.

C.C. didn't answer. She simply looked up for only a second and looked down again with somewhat embarrassment.

- Tell me sir, she said with a soft voice looking down still. Tell me where I am.

- Please, call me Roger. Your on my ship of course.

C.C. looked up again with great surprise. She then looked at him with a straight face.

- I apologize for my _ignoramus _behavior. You can call me C.C. or CC for short.

He looked at her and thought.

- How about Minty. I like it better.

C.C. still holding the blanket was feeling contemptuous.

- What ever you say Captain, C.C. said waving her hand as if shoeing him away with a fake smile.

Roger then went up to her and grabbed her wrist and took her. C.C. desperately trying to hold her ground, worried about where he was taking her holding the blanket. When they reached the deck they were men all around her. She took her wrist and backed away.

- So that was the floating figure? One of the pirates said from behind her. She then looked at Roger who just smiled at her.

-Dont worry we won't eat you.

-I won't let you even if you tried, Smiled C.C. faintly

- Hahaha! Right.

She then turned and smiled a little wider. Then dropped to her knees holding her forehead which throbbed. Everyone looked in shock not knowing what to do. C.C. then turned to the side and let go. Shanks then ran from the crowd to catch her. Her grabbed her. Everything went black

She again awoke with Shanks at the end of the bed. He then got up and smiled at her.

- I see your up, he said checking her forehead. C.C. then looked up and blushed before slapping his hand.

-Do _NOT_ treat me like a child! I believe I can check my own forehead, she demanded while Shanks just looked and smiled. Minty then calmed down and looked down and played with her hair.

- Thank you for helping me. If it weren't for you I would have drifted who knows where. Also for catching me. So I thank you, But don't expect me to kiss up to you at all.

- Don't worry I won't, he said smiling.

The door then flew open. In came the clown boy, Buggy stumbled in. He looked at C.C. with an evil eye. C.C. gave him it back.

-How long are you going to stay in that bed you lazy bum!? Your not even supposed to be here! Your lucky your even getting this treatment by pirates!

- Oh, that's not the problem here. The problem is your colossal red nose. _YOUR _Lucky that you can even breath.

Buggy was absolutely offended and he charged at her but was stopped by Shanks. Minty then got up and left the blanket. She had left the room and went to Roger who was staring out the window in his cabin.

- Roger?

- Can you fight?

- What?

C.C. was confused. What does he mean " Can I fight?". Roger then pulled out a sword and struck C.C.. She then dodged and thought of a plan. She then went to a corner and turned.

- It all ends here.

As soon as he lifted the sword Minty kicked the sword in the air. She put her leg as far as it could go up with all her force. The sword flew across the room, then she went through his legs and caught it. When he turned around she held the sword to his face. Despite her gashed foot for when she kicked the blade she was ready to keep on fighting. Roger then began to clap. He laughed with joy. C.C. then understood what was going on and put the blade down.

- So you can fight. Say why not join my crew?

C.C. thought for a little bit. She the thought of how to use this to an advantage. She was alone and needed some help getting around.

-Yes I except.

-GREAT! NOW WE CELEBRATE!

- Ok.. Wait, what?

Roger grabbed Minty by the arm and tossed her lightly into a room. Then threw some clothes at her.

-Quickly. Change into this.

C.C. saw the outfit. It had a leather black shirt that was strapless that stopped right below her breasts and hat a line the attached to a necklace that was gray. The lines outlined where the shirt ended and in-between her breasts and around her back and under her arms. The clothes also included a pair of leather shorts and two black sleek leather belts with gray highlights. Something was wrong. Minty didn't like the boats so she did something different. In one of the dressers was scissors, thread and a needle. C.C. cut the leather boots so it can come right below her knees. she then took the material from the pillows that were almost like fur. She quickly sowed them on and made furry rave boots. Better than the leather ones that almost came to her middle thigh. They were white and soft and ruffled when she walked. C.C. was ready to leave.

As soon as she stepped out men grabbed her and tossed her in the air.

-Hey what the hell? What are you doin-!

-Celebrate! Minty, Our FIRST female crew member!

-First?

The men then set her down beside Roger who put his arm around C.C. At a small table. The men crowded around the small table holding there drinks. Roger then handed one to Minty. She then cracked it as it overflowed she put it high in the air.

- Let the celebrating begin!

The men were a little surprised to see Minty's enthusiasm. Including Roger. All the men did the same as C.C. as all the drinks spilled.

Minty was very happy to see everyone was having a good time and laughed with everyone who talked to her. Roger told her stories and sometimes the men would join and add comments until Roger would stop them so he could continue. Most of them were funny and others were daring. Soon it got very stuffy for her and her head began to throb again. She didn't really pay attention to it until it began to until it began to hurt a lot.

- Damn it, not now.

C.C. then got up and walked away from the main table. Roger noticed.

-Minty, where are you going?

C.C. looked back with a fake smile. She didn't want them to worry so she kept it cool.

-Outside for some air. Don't worry I'll be back.

She then continued to leave. Once she got on the deck she took a deep breath. C.C. Then looked around to see if anyone was looking. Once sure she began to dance. Almost like a ballet and spun all the way to the tip of the boat. Once she hit hHe railing she stopped herself laugh let out a faint giggle she had been holding in. Minty rested her arms on the railing and looked out to sea.

-You should be inside. This is a celebration about you.

C.C. looked back not embarrassed at all to see Shanks. He was at tHe door looking out.

-You really shouldn't spy on people. It's violation to people's privacy.

Shanks then laughed and walked over. He leaned over Minty and relaxed his arms around hers. C.C. then looked up to see Shanks red hair and straw hat.

-I thought we were supposed to be celebrating.

Shanks laughed and rested his head on C.C.'s shoulder.

-Yeah, but the moon and ocean is so beautiful how can you not look at it?

-I can agree with you on that one.

Shanks then got up and held out his hand.

-Ok, let's go back inside.

C.C. gladly took it and followed Shanks. Everyone cheered to see that C.C. had returned. She walked next to Roger, lifted leg to the side and feel into a crisscross sitting position.

-So you want to finish that story?

-Yes, of course.

The night was long and all the men were drunk in the end. Minty had fallen asleep. Shanks, being a gentleman, picked up C.C. on his back and walked to her room. Roger thought a bit more to this.

- Shanks me boy... Roger said smiling lifting his eyebrows up and down.

Shanks face turned a bright scarlet.

-Oh be quiet.

Shanks put Minty on her bed. He slipped of her furry boots and put them aside. Once he thought he put her in comfortable posture, he fluffed her pillow and pulled the blanket over her so it reach just below her chin. Shanks watched her.

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! THE CELEBRATION IS GREA-

-SHH!

Buggy had barged in screaming but was cut off by Shanks.

-Be quiet. She's sleeping.

Buggy, bewildered, looked at C.C. and back at Shanks. What he didn't know is that he wasn't actually asleep tried to sleep but couldn't.

-Who cares. She's just a girl.

-Fine, then let's leave.

-R-Right.

As soon as the door closed C.C. slowly lifted herself up. She looked out the window beside her. Watched the moon and the stars in the sky. It was quiet. Peaceful. She then lied down and went into a soft sleep.

-I wonder if it dis always going to be like this.

It was first dark. Then it was light. There were flowers. A river. A field of hope.

-LAND! THERE'S AN ISLAND!

CC awoken by the shouting men. She fell out of bed and hit the floor. CC was hot red. Awoken this way. She put on her boots and put a bandana around her head. Stomped her way out the door and found all the men on the deck. There was Shanks and Buggy with the crowd.

-What the HELL is all this commotion?!

Shanks looked at her and laughed.

-There is land. You see it's not very often we find land that has treasure.

C.C. looked out to sea to sight the island which did not look like and island to her.

-Are you secure that it's an island, AND has treasure? Because it looks more like a forest in the ocean.

It contained honey locust trees, dangerous plants, weird animals, poison and many more deadly things. C.C. was perturbed. She did not like how things were going. Just the island itself sent chills up her spine.

The boat entered the foggy area. It became hard to see. The air became cold and everything was quiet. Her face became pale. Shanks looked at C.C. to see that see became white as snow.

-Hey CC are you alright? You have become white suddenly.

-Yeah are you scared? Buggy said trying to exasperate C.C..

-No! And I'm fine.

-No need to be embarrassed. You know if your scared you can stay on the boat.

CC felt a little irritated by this and made a provoking face. Shanks caught On very fast and he stopped while he was at it. So did Buggy.

The ship had stopped and the anchor dropped down. Roger had called all attention to the men and CC.

-Alright. This is it men...and woman, we go on this island to look for the treasure. Are we ready?

-YEAH!

-No we really aren't ready. CC said in a squeaky, high, voice.

The men, including Roger, Aran off the ship. The men that had to guard the ship stayed. Shanks and Buggy grabbed CC and ran off the boat as well.

-Hey wait! Do you even know where the hell we are going!

They ignored her and kept on running. They then caught up with Roger and they let Cher go. Everything settled down and it was quiet and calm. They walked around and CC was RIGHT behind them. It was dark and gloomy.

CC did not like this at all. She then heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned in shock. Shanks had looked back and saw CC. He noticed that she looked timorous.

-Come on CC. You don't want to be left behind.

She then turned and looked. R-Right, she answered and walked on. Again she looked and this time it was louder. She went and walked over to the bush. She walked in and slipped. She fell down a steep hill. She rolled and rolled through prickly branches and sharp rocks. It happened so fast she didn't have time to call for help or scream. She hit the ground with extreme force that her sight was blurry. CC got up stupefied. She worried and extremely scared.

Her first priority was to find the others. She didn't know this place at all so she just wandered around. She was scarred up and had ample gashes in her arms and legs. Some even had objects like rocks and needles in them. She bled and bled. The pain was unbearable and the sight was horrendous.

CC walked for a while. She came across a fruit tree. Her belly grumbled with a tremendous sound. She forgotten to eat this morning because of the ship's horn. The tree was covered in thorns. It was too risky. As soon as she was going to walk away it grumbled again. This time it hurt. She decided to climb. Even thought her hands, drenched in blood she continued.

Once she got all the fruit down she began to eat. Surprisingly they were normal fruit. Once she was down to her last one she noticed something. It's size and color were amazing. She figured that they were the same. She ripped it open and ate it.

The taste was horrible but it all come with hunger.

Once she was done she felt something. Rain? She looked up. Dark clouds rolled over. Her golden eyes gazed at the sky. A roll of thunder came over. Suddenly a bright yellow bolt of lightning came down. It hit CC right in the eyes. Something was different. It wasn't quick yet it was nonstop.

The travail reacted to the geass CC possessed and made the pain worse. Almost as if the lightning it's self was going into her pupils. She let out a loud bloody scream. Desperately she covered her eyes and yet it still effected them rather than her hands. Finally it stopped. She kept her eyes covered and sat on her calf's while tears of pain flowed down her face. Her head faced great woe. Almost as if being in a huge container with an object pounding on the outside and the vibration traveling right to your head.

Hearing all the commotion Shanks popped out from the bushes to be devastated at the condition C.C. was in. To see her crying on the floor, bleeding, both bloody hands on her forehead, and shaking.

- Yo, you ok?

He reached out to tap her.

- No stay back!

Once Shanks got close, his hand was shocked extremely by C.C.'s skin it's self. Her eyes were a bright gold and when looked into, almost can see the color of lightning it's self. The red-head grabbed his hand as it was in terrorizing pain.

-Oh my god, are you alright!

C.C. did the same and he was shocked again. This time his arm. He yelled in pain.

- I'm sorry! I don't know what I'm doing to cause this! Please forgive m-

-NO! It's fine. I think it's fine to stay away from one another. Shanks explained trying to crack a smile, But it wasn't working.

Once she heard he was fine, she fell to her knee's and stared at her hand with great ire. Then wrapped them around herself, tucked in her head, and began to cry out of feeling discombobulated and fury.

-Don't cry. Captain will be here to explain everything to us and help.

She looked at the smiling red-head as she looked back, face drenched in tears. For sure he did come. He looked at C.C. and at Shanks.

-WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?

-Well..., Shanks tried to find the right words.

One of the men looked at C.C. feeling bad.

-Hey you alright?, Reaching out to help her up.

-NO STAY AWAY! Shanks yelled warning him.

As soon as he touched her she looked up and her body glowed a golden color with lightning all around her. The pirate was shocked horribly. He let go, covered in scars fell unconscious. C.C. then tucked her head back in her arms and cried even harder. Roger and the other crew members stared at her in disbelief. Captain then took a stand.

-CC my dear, you have eaten a forbidden fruit. If you can't control it all you have to do is close your eyes.

-Close my eyes?

-Yes and you can't open them ever to prevent shocking people.

-But how do I see? You don't want me walking off deck do you?

-Of course not. Just trust me.

C.C. trusting him closed her eyes. As soon as done there it was.

-I...I see you.

-Just as I thought.

-B..But how?

-You ate a devil fruit that gives you lightning skills. Once your body gets use to your eyes having to staying closed, which is a very short time, without you knowing it, your body is sending shock waves out and whatever interferes in it's path is dented and once it's sent back your mind processes it and makes out the images or objects.

Everyone was astonished by how much their captain knew about this particular fruit and C.C.'s abilities. Even herself.

-Ok. So now in going to take your hands. I going to check them.

-But Captain-!

-JUST STAY CALM! It's going to be ok.

She held her hands out and refused to face him. When Roger then thought it was the right time he held them. Amazingly he was correct. He flipped her hands to check her palms.

-Just as I thought.

On one of her palms was a symbol, about the size as her eye, a lightning bolt. It glowed yellow when her eyes were opened.

-Is something wrong Cap? I mean with the symbol?

-No. Let's move out.

On the boat CC lied in bed. Her headache was not very bad but still effected her performance on moving around. Roger then entered.

-CC allow me to check your back. More information has turned up.

-Sure.

C.C. stood up straight and pulled her shirt up to the back of her neck, but didn't face Roger. Once he saw her back, he was amazed. She had the same symbol on her back as the one on her palm except bigger. Plus it glowed. He touched it lightly. C.C. thought it tickled a little and began to giggle. Roger took this as a sign that it wasn't harming her.

-C.C., to you realize what you have on your back.

-Not a clue.

-Well you don't want to know.

Shanks and Buggy behind him saw the mark also. Had the same reaction as the Captain. Then there was a akward silence as she pulled her shirt down. Until Roger broke it.

-Well, Since I don't see you as CC anymore, your new name is Inazuma. (e-na-zu-ma) It means lightning.

She didn't really like the name. Inazuma? She thought it was kind of silly. Shanks read her face like if was a easy kid book.

-Yeah know CC, Inazuma is actually a very nice name. Shanks said trying to comfort her.

-Right. She responded smiling.

-Yeah "nice" Buggy says with a sarcastic smile.

-Oh shut up. Unlike your name which fit your personality mine fits my skills.

Buggy was there for a while not knowing what to say and blushing with embarrassment. It was silent. Then everyone began laughing with the way Buggy reacted even though he didn't think it was funny one bit.

Everyone was full of smiles. Happy. But they didn't know that it isn't going to last forever.

To be continued...


End file.
